


Life in Abeyance

by WWilsonPoe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWilsonPoe/pseuds/WWilsonPoe
Summary: 这一刻，就像发生在伊拉克的所有事情一样，依然是在欲望和需求中平衡的考验。





	Life in Abeyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vegarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegarin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Life in Abeyance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133737) by [vegarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegarin/pseuds/vegarin). 



“该起床了，中士。”

Brad在这个他很久没听到过的熟悉声音中醒来。他睁开眼，阳光从遮住窗户内侧的米色窗帘中透进来，洒进了客厅，照在了沙发上。

他把腿从沙发上晃悠下来。墙角的时钟告诉他已经是上午十点了，这就说明他已经足足睡了七个小时。回到国内才五天，他的情境意识明显已经一丝不剩了。

在阳光下，他对周围环境可以比昨夜观察的更细致。这间公寓是一个人们可以预料到的大学宿舍和海军陆战队营房的奇怪又均等的混合：又小又狭窄，仅有的那些便宜的家具都被书盖满了，但却又格外的一尘不染，就好像随时会有人来检查一样——除了电视架上的几个空啤酒瓶，本来放电视的地方也被书替代了。

这些对Brad来说都不意外，也许除了他的前指挥官穿着牛仔裤和连帽衫以外。

Nate正在一个狭长的公厕般大小的厨房里忙碌，他背对着Brad，这就意味着，至少这一刻，Brad毫不克制的打量他。

Nate仍然是未知环境中不变的常量。他的头发不再短到符合任何军队规定了，但他看起来仍然像一个勤奋的大学一年级新生，而不是一个前海军陆战队侦察营的上尉。他的作风依然一丝不苟，脸上仍然带着他明显至今还无法摆脱的严肃感。

Nate带着两杯咖啡来到了沙发边。他的目光也如往常，又温和又敏锐犀利。Brad不知道对这个事实，他该高兴还是不满。

“本来不想叫醒你，”Nate递给他一杯咖啡，“但是我们有客人要来。”

“你变成平民了，长官”，在尝了这杯好像那些嫩了吧唧的咖啡师在该死的星巴克会提供的加了糖浆的拿铁之后，Brad说到，“恕我直言，这个加了奶的玩意儿根本不是咖啡。”

微笑浮上Nate的唇边，“如果我提前知道冰人计划大驾光临，我一定会尽我所能的提供有史以来最烂的咖啡，然而鉴于我只有这么点时间，我已经尽力了。”

Brad咕哝了一声。他承认，这杯咖啡还不算太糟糕，可能是因为在座的这个人，但他不想顺着这个思路再想下去了。

他们之间从来不需要言词。Nate不会问，因此Brad也不会提供任何答案。为什么他在这里，为什么是现在，为什么会有一种冲动让他收拾行李骑上他的摩托车跨越整个国家在半夜三更出现在Nate的门前。Nate给他开了门，没有问任何问题。他拉出了折叠沙发，还是没有问任何问题。Nate只是简单的说，“只要你需要，它就是你的，无论多长时间。”

Brad从这个男人身上挣得了这一切。如果有机会，他同样也会为他这么做。他应该从这个简单的事实上得到他想要的所有的满足感了。

他可以知足，他应该知足。

突然，从外面走廊传来一阵吵闹的脚步声，打扰了他们的舒适的宁静。

Brad挑起了眉毛，“客人吗，长官？”

“昨晚我呼叫了一个小小的聚会，”Nate解释道，“在我上课的时候好让你有人陪着。”

Brad还没来得及提问，公寓的门就毫无预警的开了，一个——不，两个男人冲了进来，就像从盒子里弹出来的小丑一样。

“中尉，我的伙计！”Q-Tip旋风式的冲进了客厅，每一步几乎都从地板上弹起来。他后面跟着漫步走进来的“医生”Bryan，看起来半生气半好笑，很可能是因为不得不跟Stafford在一起待了很久。由于无数次的在相似处境下面对Ray Person，Brad对他深表同情。

“Stafford，”Nate站起身来迎接他们，“Bryan。”

在任何人有机会开口之前，Stafford逼近了Brad。“天哪！谣言终于成真了一次——他妈的冰人他自己，回到了他妈的美利坚合众国的土地上了。哟，枪炮军士Colbert，皇家海军陆战队教了你什么不是你已经会的吗？”

Brad哼了一声，将咖啡杯举到嘴边，“许多许多能让你们哭的像个小姑娘似的本事。”

“哦～～～我真的想试验一下。”Stafford就像只又热切又意外的懒洋洋的小狗一样。

“而我真的想把我的公寓保证金拿回来。”Nate温和的打断了他们。

“嗷，中尉，太不信任我了。”Stafford现在看起来，或是很成功的装的像一只被踢了一脚的小狗狗。“我难道不是一直挺你的吗？你为什么要这么不信任我，伤了我的心？”

“我可能不能更信任你了，但是这个沙发还没从你上次的拜访中恢复过来呢。”

Brad看了看这个灰色的沙发，确实已经向一边倾斜了。Brad问到，“确切的说，他到底来过多少次，长官？”

Q-Tip用手臂环住Nate的肩膀，冲着Brad明亮的笑了，“怎么了，中士，嫉妒我们的中尉是我一个人的了吗？”

Nate苦笑着向他解释，“他现在驻扎在华盛顿海军大院了。”那里走着就能到Nate的乔治城校区。Brad感受到了Nate的苦恼。“而Bryan现在在约翰·霍普金斯。”

“我听说了，”Brad转向了站在后面，用一副淡然的好笑的表情看着他们的“医生”Bryan。“你现在是常春藤精英了啊，医生？他们教了你什么不是你已经会的吗？”

“这可难说，Brad。很明显一个人必须要经过学习培训才知道怎么救人，而杀人不需要任何培训。”有些事情永远不变，Bryan仍旧用这种干巴巴的语调说话，唤起了关于沙漠干燥空气的回忆。“你怎么样？”

“五天前开始了我的假期。”

“对了，”Bryan突然严肃起来，“我听说了匡提科的候补军官学校的指导职位的事。”

空气中一阵短暂的沉默。Stafford是第一个开口的，他差点又从地板上弹起来，“冰人去候补军官学校？你在忽悠我吧？真的吗？”

Brad有意识的放松身体，不再紧咬牙关，“这儿的消息传的真他妈的快啊。”

Bryan毫无歉意的说道，“你可以弄平了他妈的整个国家，但是流言总有办法传播。”

Brad不用转过去看就知道Nate在静静地听着，他最后承认到，“我在考虑。”

Bryan也知道他不该再多问了。“这期间你在哪儿待着？”

“我在中尉这里住一段时间。”

Bryan冲Nate挑了挑眉毛，“你还能忍的了这些坏蛋们？”

“说你自己呢吧，医生。”Brad哼了一声，喝完了他的咖啡。

“我？我已经别无选择了，早就被他妈的美国海军陆战队洗脑了。另一方面，Nate相较而言，仍然有机会毫发无伤的脱离出来。”

Nate严肃的摇了摇头，“太晚了。海陆一日，Robert。”

“完蛋一生。”Bryan同意道。

“呜—啦。”Stafford唱和着。

这很明显是一场大混乱开始的信号，Brad猜想，也很好的解释了Nate的沙发的现状。当Brad向Nate指出：“你在1100点（注1）还有课呢，长官。”时，Stafford已经在搜刮冰箱了，从他几个星期前就藏在冰箱里的一瓶啤酒来看，这个冰箱上次全盛时期还是在伍德斯托克音乐节的时候呢。“医生”已经懒洋洋的靠在沙发一角，开始他的第二瓶了。

“我该走了，”Nate起身说到，“两个小时就回来。”

Nate把背包挂在肩膀上，在门口停了下来。

Brad在把Stafford的啤酒夺了过来，并闪开了Stafford的反击之后问到：“长官？”

“我刚刚意识到，我可不想回来之后发现你把我所有的电器都整坏了。”Nate转向Stafford，“而你会守规矩的，对吧？”

“不用担心，长官，”Brad在Stafford能插嘴之前就兴高采烈的说到，“你从宜家买回来的那些俗里俗气的家具很安全。然而，我可不能保证你那些糟烂的电器的安全。”

Nate若有所思的说：“看来我别无选择，只能相信你的能力了？”

“正确，长官。”

“那好吧，”一丝笑意闪过Nate的眼睛，“我的就是你的了。”

Brad看着他离去的背影，一口干掉了剩下的啤酒。

他的喉咙依旧被所有他不能诚实以告的话语堵塞着。

 

Brad在他这里待了一段时间之后，Nate已经放弃猜测当他从课堂回来后，他的哪个电子产品会突然又神奇的比之前更好用了。

第一个受害者是Nate的立体声音响。不得不说，他的音响已经相当旧了，陪伴着他度过了整个高中岁月，Nate之所以还留着它，是因为他不断的说服自己，等他这个夏天的实习结束之后就会把它扔掉，虽然Nate很怀疑自己能不能做到。Brad对它可怜的现状足足哀悼了十分钟，之后不知怎么把它调试的可以接收到大陆另一边的电台信号。Nate从第三天开始再也不问他你怎么做到这些的问题了。

Brad改善居住条件的能力让人惊叹的神通广大无所不包。到第四天，Brad已经修好了Nate隔壁邻居的烤肉架，并举办了一场烧烤。当Nate回到家的时候，Bryan、Stafford和Kocher已经懒洋洋的躺在他的后院里了。

“咱们在悍马车里暴露在敌人枪口下度过的每个该死的日日夜夜，我想的都是我要怎么样把自己转到二排去。”就像往常一样，话题总会回到他们在伊拉克经历的那些一团乱麻。“至少那样我会知道我的死不会是因为一些悲剧又操蛋的原因，比如我的指挥官的无能。”

“操他的‘美国上尉’，”Q-Tip同意Kocher的话，“总会把所有人都毁了的。”

Brad可以想见的用哼声代替了回答。

Nate在门口观看到了这一场面，无法解释的突然僵住了。在那一刻，他突然庆幸他们还没看到他，虽然他并没有庆幸的理由。他们的这个小聚会并不是什么新鲜事。这和其他任何一个周末没有，也不应该有任何不同。

但是它确实是不同的。

当人们发现Nate决定离开军队时，并没有人特别惊讶。Schwetje简直无法掩饰的松了一口气，Patterson表达了他看起来很真挚的遗憾，而Dave和他那尴尬的告别包含了一个他们两人都不想要的拥抱。

他的海陆们的反应则十分温和，甚至是顺从的，就好像这是一个早就确凿无疑的决定一样。这并不是。在那些他很少记得住的梦中，Nate仍然能看到一些他的决策带来的结果的展示，就像一场业余的高中舞台表演一样令人痛苦又不合时宜。

Brad Colbert从未出现在Nate的梦中。

 

在联通穆瓦法奇耶和努瓦尼亚的路中间，在永无休止的战火中间，有一场伏击。没有什么特别值得记住的，并不是任何有组织的攻击，甚至都不是由阿拉伯突击队领导的，但这场攻击让他们的车辆暂时困在了一道壕沟和狭道中间，面对着火箭推进榴弹发射出的炮火，他们采用了防守阵型。

Nate在他的车后蹲下，Mike在他的一侧。几颗流弹从他的视野边缘划过，他看到Brad靠近了，Espera和Ray跟在他的后面，从容不迫的走过来。

“我们往前推进，”Nate命令到，“把你的警戒线前推然后把他们围住。”

“是，长官。”Brad冲Espera点了点头，Esperas随即用手势示意小队散开，往前推进到壕沟另一侧Lovell的小队那里。当Nate吸了一口气，把目光转到他在另一侧的排时，一切突然都慢了下来——他的眼睛捕捉到视野边缘一道闪光，他大声叫道：“趴下！”

Brad在几微秒之前站立的地方突然爆破，但是在一呼一吸之间，Brad已经轻松的滚了出去。当烟尘散尽的时候，Brad和Espera已经到达了路另一侧安全的地方，Brad在跟Lovell说话，甚至都没有回头瞥一眼。但是Ray——在Nate的注视下，Ray转身停下来，目光盯住了地面上烧焦的弹坑。Ray抬起头，和Nate对视着。

在这之前，更多的是在这之后，有过比这次更接近、更危险的时刻。但是Nate仍然从Ray眼里那沉默的恐惧中，感觉到了在他的身躯里、在他周围的空气中迸发的寒意。

Nate此刻注视着Brad，看到他站在阳光下，站在烤肉架后，毫发未伤、完整无缺。

过去那一刻的记忆仍然像冰冷刺骨的剃刀一般刻进了他。

Brad Colbert从未出现在Nate的梦中，因为他不需要出现。

 

“看起来不太好，是不是。”

“我一直怀疑一个人轻描淡写的能力，和他在常春藤院校花费的时间成正比。这一理论的证实真让我欣喜若狂。”

“我很高兴帮你再次验证了你的偏见，中士。”

Brad抬头看着Nate。Nate并没有笑，但他并不需要：Brad对他的眼神比对他自己的还了解。他们再次盯着这台笔记本电脑，或者对Brad来说，就是一堆发热的金属废料。

“你就是用这个一定在博物馆里有一席之地的过时的技术产品来写你两天内就要交上去的论文的吗，长官？”Brad盘腿坐在地上，用力敲打着这台处理器至少过时了三年的笔记本。“这就是会被Ray称为白痴中的白痴的行为。”

Nate坐在沙发上，从Brad的肩头看过去，“我必须反驳你，我肯定Person下士会想出一些更绘声绘色的形容，”Nate停顿了一下，接着补充道，“也许还押韵呢。”

Brad接着敲进了几组不同的代码，试图挽救看起来彻底烧坏了的硬盘。“我对你来说不够有诗意，是吗，长官？”

“我相信我的意思是你正在失去你的灵感，Brad，如果你觉得我在胡说八道的话。”

Brad尝试了几组标准恢复代码，但是没有任何结果。他瞪着这台笔记本——它端端正正、泰然自若的摆在他面前。Brad处理过更糟糕的，他才不会让Nate明显从百思买这种地方买来的这个讨厌的小玩意儿藐视他呢。

“没必要费这番功夫，”Nate充满歉意的说到，“我有备份，在这期间，我还可以用图书馆。”

课程、一个兼职工作、一个他不能取消的志愿服务和前海军陆战队B连一人东海岸互助小组似乎让Nate每天都累得够呛。大部分时间，Nate都成功的掩饰住了他的疲惫；只有他嘴边那些疲惫的线条暴露了他。在自由伊拉克行动开始一周之后，Brad就已经学会解读这些线条了。Brad只想让这世界上少一件让Nate操心的事情。“你知道我的，长官，我一旦抓住了什么，我他妈的从来不放手。”

Nate同样可以轻易解读Brad的表情。“我知道你不会的，”Nate低声说道，他冲着那台电脑静静的比划了一下，“全是你的了。”

Brad坐在地板上，把电脑和他拿来的其他工具放在茶几上保持平衡，他决心一定要解决这个问题。Nate仍然坐在沙发上，身边摆着一摞书、一支铅笔和一个笔记本。

“铅笔，长官？”

“也许你听说过，没有键盘之前人们也能写东西。”

“但愿不必如此。”

Brad聆听着书页翻动和铅笔划在纸上发出的悄声细语，手里继续收拾这个胆敢给他带来难题的电脑。

“好了，”几分钟、几刻钟、很可能是几小时之后，Brad洋洋得意的宣布到。他转过身，“这下完全——”

他停住了。Nate已经睡着了，手里仍然握着铅笔，一本打开的书放在他的膝盖上。他的另一只手垂了下来，差一点就能碰到Brad的肩膀。

Brad的手不由自主的伸了出去，他的大脑及时阻止了他。

操。

这不是，这不能——

他的手紧紧的攥了起来，直到他感觉到指甲在掌心扎出了痕迹。当他抚平了心中躁动不安的情感后，他才慢慢把头靠在沙发上，手臂抵住额头。

然后他等待着Nate醒过来。

 

这不是Nate的梦境：

他们在香烟工厂的屋顶上观看着巴格达的日出。整座城市闪耀着琥珀色的微光，照亮了前一夜的黑暗带来的损害。

Wright被这景象定住了。他惯常的陪伴——他的铅笔和笔记本，被暂时的遗忘了。在他旁边，Brad坐在一个木箱子上，清洁他的M-4。他没戴头盔，防弹背心也松松垮垮的，并没有系紧。他并没有在看这座城市，但是他紧紧抿住的嘴已经说明了一切。Brad不需要看就知道他会看到什么。

Nate站在通向工厂的楼梯上。他的步枪扛在肩上，防弹背心也紧紧的裹住了他。Nate本可以阻止其中一些损害的。也许会让几个他手下的人送掉性命，但他今早也许可以让其中一些房屋幸免于火焰的侵袭。他短暂的闭了闭眼，感受着温暖的阳光照耀在他的脸上。他又睁开了眼，即便闭上眼睛，那些景象仍然挥之不去。

“难得有战争结束的这样圆满，血污的手还没有洗清，早已奠定了这样光荣的和平。”Wright静静地说道。

Brad清理步枪的手突然然停住了。“你觉得难以追寻的和平会发生在这个千禧年吗，记者？”

Brad话语中的轻蔑毫不掩饰，然而Wright并不介意。他似乎从不介意。他有一种如此稀有的能力，仅仅观察而并不沉浸其中，Nate甚至都嫉妒不起来。“某个地方的某个人，在某个时间，也许可以做到。”Wright用一种某些人可能会觉得是欢快的语气说着。在这沙漠之中很少能听到这样的语气。“我们谁也不能预测未来。”

“而你觉得这个东西——”Brad用枪口指了指Wright小小的笔记本，“——能带来一点改变？”

Wright耸了耸肩，“也许可以。我们看不到，不是这里，但它取决于某个人，某些人。”

“不是我们。”Brad挖苦的说。

“不是，”Evan承认到，“不是我们。但这会是某个人的责任，确保这一切，所有的一切，不再发生。”

Nate握紧了他的枪，尽力不去想他的责任又是什么，他能做的和不能做的。他试图去想他至少能享有这一刻，他想要的只是可以靠在墙上，让他的目光停驻在Brad身上，注视着升起的太阳是如何让他的发丝发光，把那熟悉的暗金色变成更厚重的亮铜色。能够再次呼吸。

这一刻，就像发生在伊拉克的所有事情一样，依然是在欲望和需求中平衡的考验。

这如此熟悉又让人绝望的考验。这珍贵的、难以言喻的美丽伴随着Nate无法承受的代价。这片刻的美丽却是有限的，他再也寻不回这一片刻，这让人发疯，却又不觉沉醉。

他的无线电嘶嘶作响。

— 杀手找杀手2 —

Nate条件反射的摁住了无线电，“这里是杀手2。”Nate回复到，希望电流声能掩盖住他其实不那么冷静的事实。

— 呃，我们要去开会。二十分钟后在师部。收到回复—

他想再次闭上双眼，但他不能这么做。当两双眼睛从屋顶另一边注视着他时，他不能。“收到，”Nate说到，“20分钟后到。”

他关掉无线电，转身向出口走去。但是Brad已经在他的旁边，堵住了他的去路。

“长官，请指示。”

Nate本来希望这次也可以像其他时候那样，用沉默代替话语，但不，很明显Brad不打算那么做。Nate需要这个对话结束，而且是马上结束。“这里没有任何问题，Brad。”

“当然了，长官，我百分之百的肯定。”

“Brad。”

“继续，长官。如果你继续骗自己，也许最终就会成真呢。”

“谁知道呢，中士，也许就在今天。”

Brad不可置信的看向了他，然后凑的更近了。“从我们认识以来，我什么时候给过你我对这个系统有信心的错误印象？”

“你身上穿的军装不正说明了这一点。”

“长官——”

“你没什么可担心的。”Nate尽可能坚定的说到，然后向楼梯迈进了一步。

Brad一点没有给他让道的意思，这可不是个好征兆。“如果连里的一些士官可以说上话——”

Nate尖锐的盯住了他。“谈话他妈的到此为止了。别他妈的再纠缠了，Brad。”

Brad也毫不退让的盯住了他，怒气更加明显。Brad总是像他的名号一样，在危机中也冷静自持，不动声色，然而他的沉默现在有着越来越明显的裂痕。他尽力的用理智说服Nate，即便他明知道Nate不能也不会听他的，而这显然让他精疲力竭。

Nate并不想把这些加诸于他。

“我知道这——我知道你值得更好的。”Nate挣扎着说到，他知道他说的不够又说的太多。“你们都值得。”他立马意识到自己的错误，连忙补充道。

Brad眼神中酝酿的怒火突然消散了。“长官，有你就够了，我们并不想要更好的。每天都如此。”

Brad，一如既往的，可以用如此平静的语调说出具有惊人力量的话语。Nate想要借助这种力量，这种Brad具有的毫不动摇的信念，就这一点儿，在其他所有都失去作用的时候，让这一点儿力量支撑住他。

但这并不够，Nate能够给予的并不够。

Wright在观察他们，他的目光在Brad和Nate之间来回闪动。很显然他的记者本能告诉他现在是时候打断他们了，而Nate正需要这个时机，因为他不知道该如何回答Brad。“是关于昨晚的事情吗？”Evan问道。“拒绝——呃，不把二排派到城市里去？会有麻烦吗？”

“没有，”Brad回答道，他的眼睛仍然盯住Nate，“至少我们的中尉不觉得有，但这只是因为他是一个心地纯洁又柔软的自由主义者，紧紧抓着一个玩弄了他一次又一次的系统，就像一个马上就要被扔回监狱的妓女抓住她最后一根烟一样。”

尽管如此，Nate还是差点忍不住要笑起来。“我相信这样的一概而论对那些值得信任的妓女们很不公平，中士。”Nate一本正经的说。

“这倒是真的，长官。”Brad同样一本正经的说，“我保证会为这个严重的冒犯向我遇到的第一个妓女诚心诚意的道歉。”

从他的眼角，Nate能够看到Wright带着隐藏不住的幸灾乐祸，抑制不住的想要把刚才的一切快速的记下来。每当Nate有功夫（这种机会并不太多）想到Wright的文章时，就忍不住害怕却又十分热切的想要读到它。Nate摇了摇头，“护送记者到楼下去吧，中士。我要去见连长了。”

Brad的嘴角挑起一抹微笑，“好的，长官。”

在迈向通往工厂的楼梯之前，Nate最后扫视了一眼这座城市。Brad同样如此。

这座城市仍然在燃烧着。

“我希望你是对的，记者。”Brad说到，他的目光停留在面前这座被毁坏的城市上。

Wright从他的笔记本上抬起头，“你说什么，中士？”

“我不想再让其他任何人看到、感受到我们眼前这一切，再也不要。某一天，某个人也许可以做到。”

Nate再一次握紧了他的枪。他移开目光，大步向楼梯走去。Brad的话仍然回荡在他的耳边。他想到了责任。

Nate已经知道了这种震动心灵的悔恨是什么滋味。他所能够做的，就是尽力不让它再次出现。

也许选择早已做出。

离开军队有许多缘故，但在屋顶上的那个片刻，以及当他走下楼梯时沉重的心，也许是其中最重要的那个。

 

“你在读修昔底德吗？”

Nate静静地又翻过一页，既不承认也不否认。

Brad咕哝了一下，调整着他的摩托车的汽缸，“你可真是个怪人，长官。”

Nate的半边脸隐藏在书页之后，但Brad仍能听出他话中的笑意，“在我们两个之中，我可不是那个能在一分钟之内背出1957年产的哈维戴维森运动者的所有零部件的人。”

“这更说明了我是如此该死的酷，长官。另一方面，心甘情愿的读着用一种已经不再使用的语言写于一千年前的东西，只能说明你是个怪人，长官。”最后一个螺栓在Brad的指尖下松开了。“而且，看起来还该死的娘娘腔。”

Nate的嘴角挑了起来。

曾有一段时间，那一抹微笑在他生命中有着绝对支配的力量。同样的还有对他战友们的忠诚，以及对他的指挥官们的命令的服从。按上述的顺序排列。

Brad发现，旧习根本不会改。

Nate的公寓连个像样的车库都没有，但它在第一层，而且在后院里有一块巴掌大的草坪，稀稀疏疏的几棵树提供了一点树荫，Nate在树荫下放了几把椅子，和一张半坏的塑料桌子。

Nate坐在其中一把椅子上读书。Brad把他的摩托车的零件铺散在路边，不停的给每个零件上油，直到它们闪闪发亮。

他们前一晚小小的庆祝了一下。Nate的课已经结束了，这学期的最后一篇论文也交上去了。Bryan和Kocher回到了他们自己的地方，但Stafford仍然睡在Nate的沙发上。现在，他们的周围静悄悄的。太阳晒着他的后背，汗水顺着他的脊背流下来。

对Brad来说，这是最后的余烬，是对于夏天的最后品尝，而他渴望着再延长这一刻。一旦他的摩托车收拾好了，他就可以随时收拾行李离开。候补军官学校这周末就要他的回信。或者，他可以在一周之内回到皇家海军陆战队。

又或者，在一个月之内，他就会站在另一个无边无垠的沙漠中间，醒来、活着、死去，周而复始。

他用一只手调整着扳手的握力，另一只手伸出去够备用螺栓。它从他的指尖溜走，滚到了地上。

Nate从椅子上站起来，跨过他们之间的距离，把螺栓捡了起来。

“你没问任何问题。”Brad不假思索的问道，并没有看他。他的手握紧了扳手。现在收回这些话已经太迟了。

“我觉得当你准备好的时候，会告诉我你的决定。”Nate站在他的旁边，手里捧着Brad需要的那个螺栓。“我想错了吗？”Nate问道，眼神和声音都很平静。

不会有另一个答案的。“不。”Brad说到。

Nate犹豫了一下，把螺栓放到Brad手中。

在那一无法呼吸的瞬间，Brad被欲望灼烧着。他抓住Nate的手，“你不懂，”他声音粗哑的说着，“你根本一点都不懂。”

他的拇指狠狠摁住Nate手腕上方紧绷的皮肤。那个金属螺栓嵌在他们手中间，Brad感觉到它扎进他的掌心。

“你也不懂。”Nate说到，他的眼神冷静又克制，然而他的声音同样的粗哑，边缘破损。

Nate并没有松手。

而这，这实在太糟太糟了。因为单纯的欲望是一回事。只是单纯的想要什么是可以被原谅的。而这，这并不是单纯的欲望，再也不是了。

操。操。

Brad松开了手，默默的捡起了那个螺栓。他继续拾弄他的车。

漫长而又安静的一刻后，Nate说道，“那这就是你的决定了。”听起来几乎像是疑问，但并不是。

“是的。”这个答案让Brad心中某处刺痛着。“出于各种各样的理由。”

Brad没有说，我想给你的并不是这样的我。他没有说，你还有事情要完成，要追寻。他没有说，你值得更好的。

“是的。”Nate说到，他的声音紧绷着。Brad转身看向了他，他没来得及阻止自己。也许Nate想要说的更多，但他咬住了下唇，很明显的控制住了自己。然后他站起身来。“各种各样的理由。”

Brad没有看着他走开。

一会儿功夫以后，Nate从公寓里叫道，“要啤酒吗，Brad？”他的声音听起来又正常了。

“当然。”Brad答道。

他正在做正确的事。出于许多理由。但实际上，只有一个理由。

Brad换掉了最后一个螺栓，随着它咔的一声归位，Brad试图想象自己正在沿着无边无尽的公路回到大陆的另一头，那里再没有什么可以触碰到他的。

那天晚上，Brad整理好了行装。

 

Nate慢慢的考虑着是速溶咖啡还是研磨咖啡，在两个他从来没试过的牌子中间摇摆不定，仔细阅读着标签上的每一个单词。如果Brad什么也没说就走了，也不算太大的惊讶。他几乎期待着这样，Nate并不觉得他可以很好的控制住自己。

Nate很有可能就是个胆小鬼。

他用了一秒钟把它们扔到了购物篮里，又用了一秒钟从过道中转出来。他的大部分注意力还集中在赶紧买完剩下的东西然后赶快回家上，所以他又花了一秒才注意到Kim太太突然僵硬在了柜台后面，眼睛睁的大大的，满是惊恐。

Nate从眼角捕捉到了银色的反光，但是他转身太迟了。就在一把刀差点要捅穿了他之前，他将将抓了那个男人的手腕。他及时的抬起头，看到了另一个人端着一杆猎枪冲进了门。

—喔，那可不太明智。—

他的脑海中响起了Brad那冷冰冰的语调。他只有不到两秒的时间做出决定。在过道的另一头，有两、三个顾客，还有Kim太太。这不可能是个计划好的抢劫——握着刀的男人现在在Nate的手底下挣扎着，呼吸充满着酒气。现在合作或者谈判也太晚了点。那杆猎枪必须要先处理掉，但是第二个男人并不在Nate能抓到的距离之内。Nate不需要刻意去回忆任何动作——他结结实实的踢在了身后的男人的膝盖骨上，然后他顺势转身去看枪口指向了哪里。

所有这些动作都是下意识的条件反射，不需要思考。

在那转瞬即逝的一刻，他突然好奇，为什么把自己置于枪口和一个哭泣的女人中间是那么容易，而对一个重要的人说出几句简单的话语，却是如此艰难。

 

就在Brad准备召集搜救小组的时候，电话打来了。当他想方设法穿过杜邦环岛的时候，他第一次开始咒骂着为什么Nate不住在校区里面。

急诊室的员工非常明智的在Brad狂暴地冲进入口时纷纷闪开给他让路。Nate正坐在角落里一张轮床上面，两个穿制服的警察站在旁边。

“我挺好，”一看到Brad过来，Nate抢先说道。“没什么大事。”

Nate的衬衫袖口被撕开了，他的手臂上有一道很深的伤口，几缕血迹蜿蜒。他的脸色苍白。

Brad紧紧的攥住了他的头盔，什么也没说。他希望这就足以向Nate说明他一点也不相信Nate的鬼话。

Nate冷静的抬头看着他，并没有继续解释。

“确实本可能会更糟，”在一阵明显的沉默过后，一位警察试探性的说道，“刚刚在杂货店发生了一起抢劫未遂。”

Brad没有费心掩饰他语气中的不可思议，“在华盛顿特区，离白宫只有五英里的地方？”

这个警察的年龄看起来还不到可以在这个州合法的买酒，更别说摆弄枪了。他耸了耸肩，继续说道，“但确实发生了。谢天谢地，你的朋友阻止了他们。”

“当然他就这么干了。”

Brad不知道此刻他脸上是什么表情，反正足以让Nate急忙解释，“他们喝醉了，还嗑了药，而且基本只有刀。他们算不上什么严重的威胁。”

正当Brad准备质问他“嗑了药”和“有刀”哪一点算不上严重的威胁时，这个警察又乐于助人的补充道，“他们还有猎枪。”

Brad想，很有可能Nate脸上的表情是不好意思。

“而你——”Brad停住了，询问Nate很明显不会有任何进展，他转向了那个警察，“而他就跳了出来？”

“是的，挡在了枪口和原本的目标中间。”那个警察一边看着笔记本一边补充道，“还挡在了一把刀和原本的目标中间。因此，救下了两个人的性命，也可能更多。”

Brad现在简直想要杀人了。他确信他看起来也是这样，“长官。”

Nate眨了眨眼。“我开始觉得头衔真的会不知不觉的影响人。有那么一秒，你看起来跟‘枪手’Wynn一模一样。”

Brad被训练的在危险时刻和感情剧烈波动的时候也能保持正常的呼吸节奏。这个训练不止一次的派上了用场。“也许我该给他打个电话，看看他对现在这个状况有什么想说的吗。”

“我确信我可以用其他情况把Mike的注意力引开。我记得上次他怀疑我的日常维生素摄入量过低。

对Nate来说幸运的是，‘医生’Bryan选择在这个时候大步流星的走了过来，宣告他的存在感。Bryan径直走向了Nate，“他妈的发生了什么？”他毫不客气的质问道。

“你给Bryan打电话了？”Nate略带责备的看向Brad。“没有必要，Robert。医务人员已经——”他突然畏缩了一下，Bryan使劲儿戳了戳他的右臂。

其他时候，Brad也许会更有同情心一些。现在，Brad强迫自己往后退了一步，不然他怕自己会掐死他的前指挥官。他非常想知道那些抢劫未遂的嫌犯们的名字，不过可以一会儿再说。

“你的手臂骨折了。”Bryan总结道，并马上抓住了一位在这个时候不幸从他们旁边经过的护士，开始发号施令，要求X光和一系列其他的检查。从那个护士立刻集中精神听从他的指令来看，不知道的人还会以为Bryan在这里工作。

Brad现在并不相信他能控制自己的行为，于是他等在一边，等到警察录完了Nate 的陈述，等到Bryan对检查结果相对满意了之后。

“骨裂，”Bryan以一种快捷高效的方式翻看着X光结果和图表，告诉Brad，“他会没事的。不过还是要在他回家之后好好看着他。至少两个星期不能激烈活动。”

Brad不用再听第二遍。

他等到护士们准许Nate离开，注视着Nate拿起了他的外套。Brad把外套从Nate手上拿了过来。外套的一只袖子卷了起来，盖住了撕裂的痕迹和残留的血印。Nate的指甲下面还有干掉的血迹。

两个小时之前，Brad正准备要上路。如果Nate没有忙着逞英雄，而是及时回到了家，Brad应该已经走了。

险些的擦肩而过深深扎进了Brad的心里，他无法释怀。

 

Nate盯着朦胧的镜子中映出的他自己。他的一侧脸颊因为早先的一记拳头，有些轻微的疼痛，淤青已经开始形成了，但除此之外，他几乎不怎么疼。他也很疲惫，但这疲惫和他已经熟悉的彻骨疲劳还差得远。

当Nate从卫生间出来时，Brad正等在外面的走廊里。

“我没事。”Nate毫无必要的说了一句。

在黑暗中，Brad就像墙上的影子一样，幽灵一般，似乎转瞬就会消失。这只是个比喻，也许有些夸张。“在做这样的保证之前，也许你应该先照照镜子。”

Nate已经预见到了，于是也不难调动他所剩无多的耐心来回答，“我照过了，而且我——”

“难道是这平静的周边环境终于让你烦了，长官？”Brad声音严厉的打断了他。“想要来点行动？想寻求危险刺激？如果你真的那么想要过惊魂一小时之类的，我可以给你介绍点儿其他活动，一些不会让你挨枪子儿的活动。”

这次的愤怒就不是那么好压住的了，不过Nate还是尽力做到了；他有过练习，而且他明白他们为什么进行这场立场对调的谈话，他也明白他们两个人应该更心照不宣才对。“我变成平民之后并没有突然残废，Brad。而且我也不是什么该死的二等兵，这也不是我第一次被人用枪瞄着。”

“不是在这儿！”墙壁震动着。Nate看不清，可他知道石膏墙上应该有着一个Brad拳头大小的坑。“不是在国内，更不是在一个该死的杂货店中间。我们本来应该是很安全的。你本来应该是很安全的。操，这不是——这不能发生。”

“轮不到你他妈的来告诉我这是什么感觉。每当你在国外的时候，我——”

Nate阻止了自己继续说下去。他的内心有什么刚刚失控了，一个绷得太紧的橡皮筋终于折断了，而它再也不可能回到以前那样了。他本来以为自己可以控制住的。

就像发生在伊拉克的所有事情一样，无论之前还是之后，就像和Brad有关的所有事情一样，这一刻同样也是在欲望和需求中平衡的考验。

他感觉Brad的目光落在他身上，突然安静下来。而这次Nate闭上了眼睛。太近了，太他妈的近了。

“我刚才，”Nate深吸一口气，挺直了身体，“我刚才太自私了。我不能要求你什么。我应该——”他向前走了一步，试图绕过Brad。

Brad的手臂抬起来，把他困在了墙壁和他的身体之间。Nate下意识的用手掌抵住了Brad的肩膀。

“去他的吧。”Brad猛的说道，然后把嘴唇贴了上来。

这不算是一个很美妙的亲吻。它很粗暴，尖利的牙齿咬住了他的嘴唇，手指紧紧抓住了他的下巴，而且没有留出一点呼吸的空间。Nate突然不能思考了，Brad狂热的向他嘴里呢喃着，“Nate，操，Nate。”

当他们分开，回到一个清醒、严酷的现实时，几乎像是一种惩罚。Brad把头抵在Nate的肩膀上，手指紧握住他的手臂，热度烙进他的身体。他的呼吸映在Nate的喉咙旁边，缓慢而颤抖着。

思绪慢慢的回来了，言语则更加缓慢。

“操，”一个低沉的声音从Brad的身体里挤出来，“你又开始流血了。”

Nate没有感觉到，但是当他低头看去，他的T恤袖子又一次印上了血迹。Brad就像被烫了似的，立即把手拿开了。

Brad正在离他远去，而Nate所有的想法只是为什么把自己置于枪口和一个哭泣的女人中间会比这更简单，比所有这一切更简单。他不会做一个胆小鬼。“不。”Nate说到，把Brad拉向自己，紧贴着他。

Brad用手抵住Nate身后的墙壁，稳住了自己。他看上去几乎心都要碎了。“我不想——我不想给你这些。为什么你就是不——你值得比这更好的。”

这正是Nate一直想告诉Brad的。Brad在沙漠的阳光下曾说过的每一个字，Nate都铭记在心。而他现在终于能说出来了，与死亡擦肩而过，让他再无顾忌。“有你就够了，我并不想要更好的。”

Nate注视着他，直到Brad眼中的风暴再一次平息。

“好的，”长长的、颤抖的吸气之后，Brad说到。“好吧，去他的吧。”他又说到，这次更加轻柔，他的手指在Nate的手臂上轻轻抚过。突然，他松开手，揉了揉脸。“不，不，该死的，我们不行。不能激动。”

Nate深吸了一口气，慢慢问到，“再说一遍？”

Brad用手捋着他的短发。“不能激烈活动，‘医生’说的。直到你好点儿为止。”

Nate足足思考了一秒，“你在捉弄我。”

“不。”Brad向他洋洋自得的笑着。“好吧，有一点儿。不过真的不行，‘医生’会杀了我的，把我的四肢一个接一个撕下来，而你永远也找不到我的尸体。我假设我的身体对你来说还有些用处呢。”

“确实是个不错的假设。”

“两个星期，他说的。我们等两个星期，之后就可以火力全开了，长官。”

“两个星期？我——”Nate差点就要被恼怒淹没了，直到他突然领悟到Brad话中的深意。他探寻的看向Brad的眼睛，他的眼中没有轻率，只有决意。但是Nate——Nate不能让他这么做。Brad的工作就是他的生命，而教学不是Brad应该做的。“如果你改变决定是因为——”

“不。”Brad靠近了他，直到Nate可以感觉得到他的气息。“完全出于自私的考虑，没有任何高尚的自我牺牲。你真的什么都不懂。你根本就不知道我想对你做些什么。”

“你也不知道。”Nate指出。他突然喘不上气来。这些话语在他的记忆中回荡着。它们仍然是真的，不能再真了。

“而且，”Brad说到，他的眼神、他的声音又危险又狂热又冷静，“我他妈的从来不会放手。”

这个承诺的重量让Nate浑身颤抖，在巴格达一个格外美丽的日出时分，他感受过同样的重量。Brad从未出现在他的梦中，可能失去Brad的想法仍然刺痛着他，这不应该这么容易，从来不会这么容易。

然而，Nate依然想要相信，他值得这一切。

也许他确实能够拥有这一切。

当Brad把他压在墙上的时候，Nate甚至还没来得及说，“我知道你不会。”

“好吧，”Brad盯着Nate的嘴唇，舔了舔他自己的嘴，“我们最好别告诉‘医生’。”

Nate的笑声被又一个亲吻吞没了。

 

“真他妈的不敢相信。”Brad看着冰箱，喃喃自语。顶层的架子上只有一块过期了一个月的奶酪，看上去孤孤零零的，剩下的地方空空如也，好像刚被一个超强力吸尘器拜访过一样。

Brad转向了客厅，冰箱里剩余的物品散落在所有的空间里。Stafford仍然在沙发上睡死过去，这个沙发简直是他交往过时间最长的女朋友了。Kocher和‘医生’Bryan抛弃了沙发，坐在地板上争论着有关最近一次入侵伊拉克的事情。Christeson在一旁热切的听着，时不时瞥一眼电视上正在放的美国机车。

通往后院的推拉门开着，于是Brad从Stafford脑袋的桌子上偷走了只剩一半的啤酒，遛到了门外。Nate在春日的阳光下睡着了，一本打开的书盖住了他的脸。

Brad在他旁边坐下。阳光温暖的照在他的脸上，他闭上了眼睛。很长的一瞬，他试图想象自己回到了沙漠中，回到了公路上，但是他的脑海中无法拼凑出那样的景象，即便他的皮肤上仍然残留着他努力想要摆脱的教室中的污浊的空气。

“我们未来的希望们做的怎么样？”一个含着睡意的声音问道。

Brad咽下半温的啤酒。“一帮该死的没脑子也没种的一窍不通的娘娘腔们。”

“哦，我仍然坚信Colbert枪炮军士能把他们调教成军官的。”

Nate听起来更加清醒了，话语中带着笑意。Brad转头看向他，谢天谢地，Nate并没有在读修昔底德，当Nate怀疑人生意义的时候总在读它。然而索福克勒斯也并没好到哪里去，现在他在读安提戈涅，这差不多就说明一切了。“是课上的事情？”Brad随意的问道。

Nate畏缩了一下，如果Brad没有在观察的话，他几乎注意不到。“学生们很热情。”

这说明恰恰相反。当这个学期过半的时候，Nate就会又无聊又烦躁了。Brad已经考虑了好几个星期了，“你应该回去搞政治。”Brad谨慎又迅速的抛出了这句话，啤酒突然尝起来索然无味了。“也许考虑一下那份CNAS的工作。改变世界。”

一阵长久的沉默。当Brad看向Nate，觉得他又睡着了的时候，发现Nate正凝视着他。

那熟悉的神情依然有能力直击Brad的内心深处。那其中激烈的情感，仍然让Brad疼痛、惊奇又手足无措。

“我没有遗憾，”Nate说到，“从来没有。”

Brad也没有。对他们来说这从不是牺牲。当他们的生活充满了像这样的时刻时。

Nate探寻的看着Brad的眼睛，直到他满意的看到Brad不再纠结了。

“接着睡吧，”Brad告诉他，“我们可以稍后再谈。”

几秒、几分钟、几小时之后，Nate又睡着了，他的头枕在草地上，离Brad的膝盖只有几寸之远。Brad的手攥成了拳，还不想去触碰。有些时刻，无论多么普通，仍然值得细细品味。

Brad一口干掉了剩余的啤酒。他的喉咙仍然被所有那些他不能诚实以告的话语堵塞着，因为它们太真实、太痛切。

但也许就在明天。

他们有的是时间。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注1：作者用的军中时间表达法，为了符合原文以及人物形象，就这么翻译过来了。1100点就是十一点。


End file.
